


Burn It To The Ground

by sarcasticsra



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Creepy, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, they'll be invincible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn It To The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> For the winter_deaddrop prompt of "Larry". Thanks for looking it over, Geena!

  
There’s so much anger there, simmering just beneath the surface, that it’s like the kid is ripe for the picking; Larry doesn’t even try to resist it. It’s not hard to figure out where it stems from—Daddy was mean to him—so all it’ll take is being supportive, giving advice, knowing just when to criticize and just when to praise.

That doesn’t mean he won’t be careful. He wants the first move to be Michael’s, he wants Michael thinking it was all his idea. So he’ll guide him, get him thinking, and when he gets Michael before him, giving him that challenging look, as if to say, _Your move_ , he’ll have to try hard not to grin, because he won’t see it.

 _Every_ part of this will have been his move, but Michael won’t see it; oh, but he’ll see _something_ , the taste of danger Larry will give him, and he’ll think he _knows_.

He’ll think he _knows_ how Larry plans to have him, every inch of him, mind, body, heart, and even—he thinks, snorting derisively— _soul_. He’ll think he _knows_ , as if he’ll have even the first goddamn clue how he plans to break him down and build him back up just right so that every little piece of Michael has a little whisper, a little reminder of Larry—so that delicious, beautiful, simmering little spark of rage boils over into a full-blown fire, destructive and vengeful and taking down anything that gets in its way.

He’ll think he _knows_ , which is almost _cute_ —because by the time he does, it won’t matter. He’ll be his. Larry can already _taste_ it.

Together, they’ll be invincible. They’ll have so much fun. They’ll make so much money.

Together, they’ll set fire to the world, just to watch it burn.


End file.
